


Just How Life Is

by contactthevoid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, trans headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contactthevoid/pseuds/contactthevoid
Summary: In this fic, is rewriting scenes of them in the tv show- just with them being trans.  I'll also be switching back/forth- adding in scenes that weren't shown but would be interesting to weave into the story. (May not be in order of scenes in the show depending on what I feel like updating with)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is by no means meant to be like uwu what if they-. Or to seem insulting,etc. Mostly just my take on the headcanons of that they could possibly be. Not meant to be taken as expert knowledge or universal experience either. 
> 
> Anyways, other than that feel free to leave kudos,comment,bookmark,etc but please be respectful. 
> 
> Even comments just like "This." "ahdkldhsalf." Etc are more than welcome/loved.

Chapter One:

Alec's POV-

Alec found himself not in the mood to go to the party. Not that he liked parties at all, as Izzy had certainly commented on at least twice.  
Really he would love if the whole Clary situation just sorted out by itself. Life was complicated enough without it.  
Stationing himself in case there was any trouble while they went to do their thing. Figuring would be an long while. 

Till spotted the first circle member; quickly drawing his bow to fire an arrow and then moving to stab another with his blade.  
Mission unsuccessful as he met back up with everybody else. Having to parabati track was all the more annoying.  
Overhearing Izzy's chatter with the red head but tuning it out. Could scowl over it later. 

They had an warlock to track down, over the 18 year old trouble that was already way too much.  
Surely find Magnus Bane and then it'll all be smoothed out. Or could be delegated into somebody else's work pile.  
Not even sure why he was enabling in the first place. Acting Head or not- should have just reported it and called it an day. 

Magnus' POV-

Maybe agreeing to the meeting was an terrible idea. But they apparently had adequate bait, retrieving the necklace seemed an good choice.  
After all the other warlocks were well protected. He wouldn't be that long anyways. Fixing his makeup as waited for the nephilim to show up.  
It was risky sure but he could handle himself; despite the thoughts of an few concerned other warlock's. 

The meeting was relatively annoying as expected. And then the Circle members showed up again. An old necklace wasn't that important enough to stay.  
Sentimental value or not. In a way purposefully giving an way to track him, assuming Clary was smart enough to find out the why.  
If she was her mother's daughter, would. In a way he did want to help even if wasn't the wisest choice possibly. Taking the shadowhunter, stabbing one of the members as his signal to leave.  
Even if did pause an bit to appreciate how attractive he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec's Pov: 

It was a mess as they arrived after the circle members. Silent agreement for him to go further in, as his siblings dealt with those they came across.  
Ever so often he paused to assure he wasn't walking past somebody who wasn't dead. Firing arrow after arrow into the occasional circle member.  
Of course the biggest concern was making sure one warlock in particular was still alive. After all they needed Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn.  
Everybody else was- unfortunate collateral by some sad excuses for being nephilim. 

Making his way quickly through; over the odd sprawled body. Reaching the main area just in time to see the fight. Not thinking much before firing.  
Just going through the motions of his training. Keeping his bow at the ready till the circle member was finished off. 

"Well done." 

Eyes double checking the wreckage and a quick peek out to see where his siblings might be. Listening to the sounds of fighting going on elsewhere.

"More like medium rare." 

It made him groan inwardly for a moment, however drawn slightly out it as the other drew closer. Perhaps hadn't braced himself enough for possible good looks.  
Not that it mattered really; except found himself unable to help smiling all the same. 

"I'm Magnus, I don't think we have been formally introduced."

"Alec." It came out solid enough but quickly made an awkward motion. Should join the fighting besides wasn't there for conversation.  
Or the feelings that threatened rebellion. It didn't matter if the other was good looking, besides mission aside probably matter even less. 

"Uh- we- uh should really- probably get- you know-." Clearly there went his ablity to talk; then again talking wasn't his thing.  
Much less given his thoughts were like 'oh wow he's really hotter in person'. 

"We should join the party." There was something about the smile, the sparkles, and body movements the other made that just hard to ignore. 

"Right." Quickly allowing himself only a brief linger before deciding he needed to make up for lost time. Moving to go assistance his siblings.  
Clearly the fight was elsewhere with them. 

Magnus' Pov:

It had been without warning; the way they quickly broke in and the endless slaughter. All the warlocks under his protection.   
So many of his kind who he'd sworn to protect under his roof. Eyes unglamoured, his magic glowing in his hands. As he dealt with as many he could.   
Trying to crush the one approaching with the bookshelf. 

On seeing it hadn't worked quickly adjusted his stance. Hearing the taunt made; the mention of Elias his heart sunk down further. So many dead.   
Under his roof, his protection. Using a flash of his magic as circled further away. Couldn't even be mad however his anger was rising over the things being said.  
The arrow taking him by surprise. Though he could have managed on his own. 

Probably even have been more crueler if left alone. That being said didn't hesitate to use his magic to finish him off. One less circle member.   
Not that it made up much for all the warlocks that were dead. Fairly aware of the sound of further fighting out elsewhere. 

Hearing the remark saying well done, instinctively making a pun in response. Also perhaps a terrible attempt to lighten the darkness.  
All of it sinking in further with every passing moment. What happened, how many were gone. His fault echoed in his head in thought of it. 

On seeing who it was surprise settled in for a moment. The archer, from the party. Magnus walked closer unable to help a slight shimmy as he walked.   
The moment to get an introduction clearly. At least might as well take the brief lull of calm. Find out a name for the pretty shadowhunter if possible.  
Who had just helped him take out the circle member. 

Seeing the smile, movement of the other in response it felt like maybe perhaps mutual. There was no control of his emotions.   
Enraptured by the name; stuttering and awkward gesture out of the room. Letting the other leave first. Taking a moment to collect himself.   
The destruction. Everything that happened. Before following after the nephilim.


End file.
